She Was The Poet and He Was The Muse
by mysluttyassistantdebra
Summary: An All Time Low fanfiction. Alex was madly in love with her neighbor, Jack. She stayed up countless nights dreaming of finally being with her Lebanese god. Her best friend, Rian, keeps her grounded, and together they aspire to become a successful band. Alex knows her chances with Jack are slim. Considering hes... gay?
1. Rude Awakening

**She Was The Poet And He Was The Muse.**

As far as Alex is concerned, the most perfect human being on the planet is none other than Jack Bassam Barakat. She stayed up countless nights, dreaming of ways they could finally be together, her and her Lebanese god. Hes lived across the street from her all her life, but still she was certain he had no idea who she was. Alex finds comfort in her music and her trusty male companion, Rian. The two aspire to start a band and tour the world. Jack is all Alex really wants, but she knows getting him will be difficult.

Especially considering, hes... gay?

* * *

Chapter One: Rude Awakening.

"I love you, Alex" Jack whispers, "I finally realized, I always have."

His gaze is set on me. His eyes drift from my eyes to my lips, and everywhere in between. Its as if his eyes are fixed on processing and memorizing my every feature. Could this really be happening? Has he finally realized, I'm the girl for him?

I slowly open my mouth to say something, but I find myself speechless. Too lost in the moment. I desperately want to lean in and kiss him. Feel his soft lips pressed against my own. Feel his breath against mine. Its all I've ever wanted, for a very long time.

I start to lean in, closer. Our faces are just a hair with apart. I long for him. All of him. This is it. He's making the big move... just a bit closer... and...

_**Whack!**_

My eyes shoot open and I can't help but sigh. Of course it was a dream.

"Fuck off", I murmured beneath my breath. I could feel somebody standing over me, pillow in hand.

"I love you, too." my offender says, in an extremely annoying, sarcastic tone. He doesn't hesitate to whack me with the pillow once again. There is nothing I want more than to kick his ass right now.

I grudgingly open my eyes and give him the most menacing stare I possibly can.

"Oh good, you're awake", Rian says, nonchalantly.

"You're a fucking prick, you know that?", I say as I painfully sit up. I'm incredibly sore. God knows what happened last night, but all I know is I have a killer headache and aching joints. I turn to the bedside table where the alarm clock promptly sits but discover something else in its place. I immediately recognize the glass bottle. The smell of alcohol fills my lounges. "_You_ did this to me", I think to myself and I stare at the bottle. I stretch my hand out to pick it up, and its cold to the touch. I hide it beneath the bed.

I can barely remember anything from last night. Last I remember, Rian and I had stayed up the majority of the night writing music. Don't know how the alcohol got here though. Probably deep in the bowels of my parent's wine cellar downstairs. Gonna get in a shit ton of trouble for that later.

"Why the fuck are you here, shouldn't you be, I don't know, in your own house for once?" I snap at Rian. I want to slap that stupid little smirk off his face. He calmly sits on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"_Your_ house? Look around, princess. You're at _my _house. Are you really that hungover?"

I looked around. It in fact was not my bedroom. Well, at least I no longer had to worry about framing the missing liquor bottle on the neighbors.

"Shut up" I say as I playfully poke his stomach. I start to turn myself over the get off the bed. Once I gently set my aching feet on the wooden floor, a sharp pain shoots up through my legs and I immediately regret any attempts to get out of bed today. I can't tell if the pain is coming from the cold floor or just because I'm incredibly sore. I look over at Rian, who is now picking up and scanning some of the loose leaf paper scattered all over the floor.

"Well, shit. We should start writing more song lyrics while drunk," Rian says, "This stuff is pretty decent"

Curious, I take the papers from him and take a look for myself. Not bad. I quickly recognize my handwriting and can't help but give myself a mental pat on the back.

"You know, it would have been nice if you actually helped write these, too" I teased Rian. He gave me a look that said, Y_ou have a three second head start._

I quickly shot up from the bed and ran down the hallway, with Rian chasing after me. The house was engulfed in a screaming fit of laughter.

* * *

First chapter!

After realizing my favorite genderswap fanfic "Some Girls Try Too Hard (And Some Are Alex Gaskarth) had been deleted, I decided to write a variation of it to soothe my wounds. I'm having insane amounts of fun writing this, and I have so many plans for this story to come. Please feel free to give me all of your feedback, positive or not so positive, as I'm not really a writer and need all the constructive criticism I can get.

I'm trying to cut town these chapters and make them smaller, because I'm dyslexic and I have a really hard time editing longer chapters rather small ones. I might upload the second chapter to this later today, where I elaborate on Rian and Alex's relationship and talk a bit more about Alex's undying love for Jack. It just needs editing and finishing touches.


	2. Invisible

**Invisible.**

After somewhat cleaning up Rian's bedroom (which wasn't very clean in the first place), we decide the room looks good enough. Rian's parents might be out of town, but mine certainly aren't. They'll be asking lots of questions if I don't get home soon.

I start to slowly put on my Vans. Why in the world am I so sore? Is it the alcohol thats still present in my body?

"Fuck, man. I'm beat.", I say to Rian as I start lacing up my right shoe.

"As am I. Are you going to be needing a ride home, Lex?" He says. He has horrible bags under his eyes that let me know he is exhausted. I'd rather save him the stress and walk myself home. Besides, I can't miss the opportunity to walk in front of Jack's house. Maybe he'll be outside mowing the lawn or watering the plants or getting the mail and I'll slowly walk by and he'll take into account my beauty and grace. He'll say, "Wow Alex, you look good today. I love you. Wanna make out?" and sprint towards me dramatically and pick me up in a passionate, loving embrace.

"...So, do you?" Rian asks, interrupting my dream of true love yet again. That's two times today, Rian. You better watch your back.

"Uhm, no thanks. I think I'll walk. Besides, you could really use the rest." I say, patting him on the back. I stand up and look down proudly at my work. My shoelaces could not have had a more perfectly tied knot bestowed upon them.

I hug Rian goodbye and make my way downstairs. I open the door as I pull on my hoodie. The chilly Baltimore air hits my face, and I shudder on impact. I shut the door behind me and pull my hood on over my head. I walk through the porch and make a left. I only live two streets away from Rian, so this stroll though winter wonderland shouldn't take too long.

After a quick, 10 minute walk, I turn right into my street. I stop for a second to brace myself.

"This is it. Don't trip and embarrass yourself. _Again._" I think to myself. I sigh as I take the first step.

As I suspected, Jack is standing in his front porch, only instead of a lawnmower or mail, he has a guitar in hand. I pull my hair behind my ear and take slow, careful steps. He never loses sight of his guitar, not even as I'm walking right in front of him. I'm really wishing I _did_ trip and fall flat on my face at this point, since I would have at least gotten his attention. Or most likely it wouldn't, and I'd just look like a complete idiot.

I guess it was kind of adorable, seeing Jack being so focused in his music. From what I could hear, the stuff he had come up with so far was pretty good, great even. But maybe that's just the undying love taking. I tried to get a glimpse of his face without making it too obvious that I was watching him. I could see the look of frustration on his face. I watched as he angrily wrote stuff down on a black notebook, and then erased it in frustration. His music was perfect, so what was the problem? I couldn't help but question what bothered him so much.

Disappointed at my lack of recognition, I finally made it to my doorstep, exactly across the street from Jack's. At least my dignity was still intact. Man, you'd think being neighbors all your lives would get you even slightly acknowledged, but it didn't.

I took the key out of my back pocket and turned the knob. I made my way inside and took off my vans and Blink-182 hoodie. I hung it up on the hook, and carried myself upstairs, shoes in hand. From what I could tell, everyone was still asleep. Lovely. Once I got upstairs, I dragged my feet though the soft, warm carpet and into my bedroom. I set my shoes down next to my closet, and walked over to my bathroom.

"Ew," I thought to myself, looking in the mirror, "I look awful."

I turned on the shower and let the mirror get foggy. At least this way I didn't have to look at my gross reflection. Now, I'm not going to say I'm totally hideous. I have some nice features to me. I have light eyes, a bit darker than honey. If you don't take into account the puffy bags underneath them, one could say they were pretty nice. I also have long, wavy brown hair that goes just past my boobs. I have pretty fair skin, but not incredibly pale. My teeth are straight for the most part, and I have no horrible skin conditions, just the occasional pimple from time to time. In reality, I'm not even that unlikable. I'm no Victoria's Secret model, but I'm definitely not an unlovable creature that belongs locked up high in a tower somewhere, either. (That's what I like to tell myself to make me feel like I have a shot)

I step into the shower and let the warm water pour over me for a second. I do the usual routine, shave my legs, clean my hair, wash my face. The warmth wraps around me like a blanket and I feel myself drift off for a second. I quickly catch myself from collapsing. I must be pretty god damn tired.

I cut the water off and reach for some towels. I wrap one around my body and the other around my hair. The shower really helped the aching and sickness go down. I make my way into my closet, where I pull out some skinny jeans and a white v neck tee. I put on some mismatched undergarments and then my previously picked out clothes. I go back to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth.

Once that routine is all done, I sit down on my bed and open the window blinds. I look out the window and realize Jack isn't sitting on his porch anymore. I slowly start to shut them again when I notice something – a figure – staring at me from the window across the street from me. Once it realized I had seen it – I had seen _him – _he shut the blinds. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but I know one thing for sure.

He had skunk hair.

* * *

Three cheers for a second chapter! :D

Please don't forget to _~*review*~_


End file.
